Nuestros Momentos
by Cecilia Black Malfoy
Summary: "Nosotros tenemos saudade de ciertos momentos de nuestras vidas y de ciertos momentos de personas que pasaron por ella." Carlos Drummond de Andrade
1. Chapter 1

Nuestros momentos

_**(Me gustaría decir ¡Gracias! a London por la ayuda con los errores. ¡Muchas Gracias! "¡Thanks!" "¡Obrigada!" hehehe =D Me gusto mucho los comentarios y los incentivos de las personas. Entonces, estoy poniendo otra vez el capítulo, con menos errores. ¡Gracias! Estoy muy contente. Me gusta mucho el español e yo sueño en ir al México, a España, al Chile…). **_

_(¡Atención! Yo soy brasileña, entonces yo no sé escribir muy bien en español. Hace mucho tiempo que yo termine mi curso de español y necesito practicar mi vocablo. Disculpe mis posibles errores y pido la colaboración de ustedes, mi informando los errores e o que puedo mejorar en mi escrita. Gracias por la ayuda._

_Yo voy explicar la propuesta de esa fic: son pequeñas escenas con Rose y Scorpius, mi pareja favorita. Son escenas aleatorias.) _

* * *

><p>Capítulo uno.<p>

Se sentó en silencio, preguntándose qué podía hacer en Hogsmeade. El paseo sería el fin de semana y Albus ya había llamado a la chica Wood para salir con él. Hugo y Lily habían acordado jugar Quidditch. Sus otros primos no podían salir con ella. Suspiró derrotada. La biblioteca estaba vacía. Todos estaban en el jardín disfrutando de la nieve. Miró por la ventana y pudo ver a Albus lanzar una bola de nieve a Hugo. Se echó a reír, casi como por instinto. El libro que leía sobre pociones descansaba suavemente en su regazo. Tal vez pudiese leer libros todo el fin de semana. La idea de quedarse leyendo en Hogwarts junto a la chimenea le sentaba muy bien. Si estuviese en su casa su madre le haría una taza de chocolate caliente.

El recuerdo del chocolate le hizo pensar en lo que le paso una tarde. "Había estado en el Gran Salón tomando desayuno, cuando sintió una mirada sobre ella. Se volvió y se sorprendió al ver a Scorpius Malfoy mirándola. El rubio sonrió cuando vio que había sido capturado como un niño haciendo travesuras. Rose se sintió avergonzada y miró a Albus. Su primo frunció el ceño y señaló su cara.

"Tienes un bigote de chocolate", murmuró a su prima en tono confidente. Rose sintió que ardía en llamas preguntándose si Scorpius se había reído de su bigote."

Rió al recordar el incidente. Al abrir los ojos vio un Slytherin mirándola fijamente. Se levantó de un salto, haciendo que Scorpius Malfoy levantara una ceja.

- ¿Sí? - Su voz salió un poco más suave de lo previsto. El chico rubio señaló su mano.

- ¿Podría prestarme ese libro? No sé hacer la redacción de Pociones – su voz indiferente y al mismo tiempo tan dócil hizo que Rose le entregara el libro. El chico sonrió de lado. - Gracias.

Rose asintió con la cabeza y miró al suelo.

- Weasley - dijo Scorpius y Rose esperó pacientemente. El Slytherin parecía renuente a decir algo. - ¿Tú vas a Hogsmeade?

Rose no pudo responder, sólo abrió un poco la boca. Miro a Scorpius ponerse avergonzado. El sonrió e hizo un gesto con la mano.

- Hasta luego, Weasley.

Rose se mantuvo inactiva durante algunos minutos. La pregunta aún resonaba en su cabeza.

Tal vez...

Tal vez ella fuese a Hogsmeade.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Gracias London y lizzie rodriguez! <strong>

Eso fue el primer capítulo. Yo elegí esa novela porque los capítulos son pequeños, entonces es más fácil para mí traducir para el español. Es muy difícil traducir para el español. Por favor, me ayuden con los errores. ¡Y comenten! Gracias.

Cecília.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2 – Elogios.

* * *

><p>Sus brazos elevados. El rostro rojo. La boca abierta. Los ojos azules: un mar peligroso. El lenguaje corporal decía todo para él.<p>

Asustada. Temerosa. Orgullosa. Encantada... Tal vez sólo estaba agradecida... Tal vez. Pero ella nunca sabría... Al menos por ahora.

Scorpius sonrió satisfecho, con los ojos brillantes de felicidad. Su pecho se hinchó de orgullo por haber sido responsable por la confusión y sentimientos de la chica.

- Eso - Scorpius comenzó acercándose de Rose - que lo hice era un elogio, Weasley. Tú puedes agradecer.

El rostro de la chica estaba más rojo de lo que se creía posible para Scorpius. Las pecas, la pelirroja, nunca habían parecido tan sorprendente para él.

Rose señaló en la dirección del pecho del muchacho tratando de no desarmarse.

- Estas pecas siempre han estado aquí - murmuró con timidez.

- Eso no las hace menos bellas.

La pelirroja sólo gruñó y regresó por el pasillo.

Scorpius Malfoy se rió de la "respuesta" de Rose Weasley y se dirigió a las mazmorras.

Sin duda, la pequeña Weasley no sabía cómo aceptar elogios...

Sus elogios.

* * *

><p>na: Esta es una novela que estoy traduciendo al español. Ayúdame, por favor, si tiene cualquier error. Quiero mejorar mi español y me pareció que era una buena manera, traduciendo mis novelas.

¿Qué piensan? La novela es de breves momentos de Rose y Scorpius.

Besos,

Cecília B. M.


End file.
